


100 Lives and 1,000 More

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I feel like im gonna regret posting this, Multi, Ryan-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Something is missing from Ryan's lives, and he can't put his finger on it until he finds it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doobler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/gifts).



> Based on [ask-thevagabond's blog](http://ask-thevagabond.tumblr.com/)

Ryan’s first life was, as many others, boring as hell. In all honesty he could barely even remember it, and it always took heavy meditation for him to even get an idea if what it was like. In the deep recesses of his own mind, though, he can recollect vague memories of white cloth and the scent of lilies and cinnamon. It wasn’t like he missed that life, after all the memories also brought about phantom pains in his lower back and the base of his palms.

  
The earliest he can easily remember is probably his fourth life, which is also the life that he figured out what exactly was going on. It was ancient Rome, the years that soothsayers were just becoming commonplace. In that life, Ryan felt empty, like he was missing something that he desperately needed, so he had gone to a soothsayer for advice.

  
She had told him it wasn’t his first life, that the gods had something very special planned for him and he was going to become something great. Naturally, Ryan hadn’t believed the soothsayer, but when he passed away and woke up once again in a body he didn’t remember having, he could only thank her grave.

  
Two lifetimes later, almost a century after the death of Caesar, Ryan met a man named Geoff. Geoff had been around longer than Ryan, seeing the birth and death of Christ in his tenth life, and currently being on his eleventh. With him, Ryan felt less empty, but not complete, like Geoff had taken up a small portion of the hole in his soul, but there was still a large part of the hole that was void.

  
They stayed together all of that life, and in his next, Ryan desperately tried to find Geoff, but he had seemingly disappeared. Instead, he had found another man named Jack, and just as with Geoff, he filled a small part of the vacantness in his heart. However, just as all lives do, it ended, and for many lifetimes after, Ryan was alone.

  
He didn’t mind being alone, but the emptiness inside him ate at him until he felt like dying, like it was useless for him to even try anymore. That was, until he met two more men. Their names were Michael and Gavin, and comparatively, they were a lot younger than Ryan was, only being on their seventh and fifth life respectively.

  
Both were amazing to spend time with, mischievous and caring at the same time, and they made Ryan happy to be able to call them his.

  
But, as good things do, it came to an end, and Ryan was alone again. For three lifetimes he spent in depression. For three lifetimes, he tried so, so hard to find someone, anyone, but they were nowhere. For a long time Ryan thought the universe was cruel for letting him have a glimpse of happiness before it ripped them away from him, laughing all the way.

  
Of course, Ryan should have had at least a little faith, because in the life after that, he was born into royalty, and he finally met the four people he was so desperately chasing after, all ruling different kingdoms. Together, they dominated most of Europe, but something was still missing. There was still a small space in his heart that was empty, and even on his deathbed, Ryan couldn’t place what was wrong.

  
Many lives passed, some that he was able to find Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Gavin, but others he was alone. He still felt like something was missing, and in the 1800s he was able to find that missing part.

  
His name was Jeremy, and he was so young, only being on his third lifetime when Ryan found him. He had already been found by Gavin in one of his previous lives, but he had no idea about the three others that were looking for him.

  
Part of Ryan guesses that Jeremy must have carried at least a little bit of luck with him because after that lifetime, they all met again. Ryan was a little late to the party, though, only being able to find the five of them late into his forties, but the last twenty-five years of that life were the happiest he’d ever been, and he finally felt complete.

  
In the lives following, up to his current one, they never failed to find one another. Ryan can’t help but thank whatever higher power blessed him with being able to remember his reincarnations, because even though some of his lives were painful and lonely, it was all worth it to be able to remember the millions of times he kissed his boyfriends goodnight and the quiet “I love you”s they shared every day for centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god i havent written for rtah in so long jesus christ
> 
> But if ur curious i have a [writing blog](http://polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com/) and a [rtah blog](http://spookyjeremy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
